Bluelight855
Bluelight855 was a member of Risk Universalis III. He joined Roblox on July 30th, 2012, as "oODeclanOo". Before Risk Bluelight855 was a BVE player before joining Risk, at the time he was caught up in scandals in the BVE high ranks even though not being a high rank himself in BVE. He was a friend of Askdet, a former BVE Admin. At the time, another BVE Admin attempted to blackmail Askdet, Bluelight855 aided Askdet and made another BVE-related group so blackmail information wouldn't be released. Few months after a BVE rebellion occurred, this would result in Bluelight855, Askdet, and a few other of their friends and followers of the rebellion getting banned. Outside Risk Bluelight is a nUSA DoT Employee, nUSA is one of the biggest democratic and ro nations group on roblox. He is also running for House of Representatives in nUSA. He is a Diplomat for JP Japan and Interim VP for Catalonia (Which he and Brycesony Started) Early years of playing Risk Bluelight855 joined Risk in September of 2015, left briefly, then rejoined. In October, he was banned from conflicts with ScornedSiren, an admin at the time. He was unbanned after he proved his innocence to some administrators. Formation and Collapse of the Risk Democracy Party Bluelight855 founded a Risk political party called the "Risk Democracy Party" on July 30th, 2017, after it was announced Pavalix would stay in office. Hours after creating it , People in Risk started to oppose the idea of Political Parties and Candidates for Senators began leaving their parties , some to become Independent while others withdrawing. Promotions to Experienced In October 2016 Bluelight show proof of greifiers to Admin at the time Johnsonny , there were 3 greifers Bluelight showed proof of. The greifers started greifing right after Johnsonny left , Johnsonny rewarded Bluelight the Experienced rank for what he have done. Bluelight said he didin't deserve it and that he would be bad exp but Johnsonny ignored and let Bluelight keep it. Within 4 days Bluelight would get into beef with Castlemore and then Bluelight told an admin to demote him as he would resign. Bluelight then again was repromoted for an hour. On May 14th 2017 Bluelight855 was repromoted to the Exp rank after applying for the job. Sudden Promotion to Moderator On September 2nd 2017. Bluelight was suddenly promoted to Moderator. He himself doesn't know how but it was a possibility that Some Admins+ recommended him for the rank. The Exp rank was about to be abolished within days of this happening and he was chosen to be promoted. Conspiracy Purges On November 11th 2017 Moderator Randomphoenix was invited by Bluelight to join the Free Riskalites, Blue trusted Random to be a part of the society. The Society had 15+ Members. On November 12th 2017 Random leaked info about the society and filed a report to HRS. Brycesony and Bluelight, along with many others, were suspended or demoted. Promotion and resignation. On January 26th, Bluelight asked for Rockoxe to make Promotion Guidelines, and also asked if he could do testing for Trusted. Rockoxe decided to promote him right away to Trusted Participant and rockoxe went on to purge Inactive mods, and trials. However, in June, 2018, Bluelight resigned and left risk, it is unknown if he has any plans to come back. Brief Return Bluelight returned to risk briefly for 8 days in September 2018. He was banned after a possible attempt to conspire with another player. Many theorize he is in risk with another account. Past and Current Ranks. Category:Group Member Category:Moderator